Fremde Hände
by Velence
Summary: Chiromantie ist das Vermögen, aus der Hand eines Menschen seinen Charakter und seine Zukunft abzulesen. Über Handballen, Berge, Handlinien und Fingern hinweg hat man manchmal Begegnungen, die dem Schicksal einen Tritt verpassen.


**Autor:** Velence

**Titel:** Fremde Hände

**Serie:** BtVS, AtS

**Teil:** 1/1

**Charaktere/Paar(e):** Lindsey/Spike

**Altersfreigabe:** 12 Jahre

**Spoiler:** BtVS S6, AtS S2

**Inhalt:** Chiromantie ist das Vermögen, aus der Hand eines Menschen seinen Charakter und seine Zukunft abzulesen. Über Handballen, Berge, Handlinien und Fingern hinweg hat man manchmal Begegnungen, die dem Schicksal einen Tritt verpassen.

**Fremde Hände**

Es zog sich vom Frontallappen in einer geschmeidigen Kurve bis zum Hirnstamm. Der Schmerz pulsierte in dem Teil der Wirbelsäule seines Nacken. Als hätte man ihn direkt vor den Kopf gestoßen, mit einem Brett und die Nachwehen des Aufpralls brandeten durch seinen Schädel und erfassten seine Gedanken bis ins Mark.

Er berührte seine Stirn mit der Hand.

„So und jetzt zeig mir mal deine andere Hand, Kleiner", sagte die Frau.

Bereitwillig ließ er die Hand sinken und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Die Ärmel seines Hemds waren geradegestrichen, so dass das Mal um sein Handgelenk, das inzwischen nicht mehr als nach einem Rest einer rötlichen Narbe aussah, nicht zu entdecken war. Nervös beobachtete er die Finger der Frau, die über seine Handinnenfläche fuhren. Was zur Hölle hatte Lindsey geritten, als er zu der Wahrsagerin gegangen war?

Die weiße Frau war Mitte fünfzig. Sie trug ein paar expressionistische Ketten um den Hals und ihre bunte Kleidung war nicht weniger auffällig. Überall, besonders auf ihren Unterarmen waren Leberflecken zu sehen. Ihr Gesicht zierte eine Unmenge an Sommersprossen, die ihr eine jugendliche Ausstrahlung verliehen. Gleich zu Beginn hatte sie ihn geduzt, ihn angelächelt, als er ihr die Hand gab und ihre Zähne gezeigt. Die Farbe ihrer Augen war ein klares, zuversichtliches Blau, das ihn vergnügt anfunkelte. Überhaupt schien die Frau ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch zu sein; um ihre Augen rankten sich kleine Lachfalten wie um ihren Mund.

Cassandra, so hatte sie sich vorgestellt, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass das ihr richtiger Name war, denn er war einfach zu passend. Cassandra, die die Gabe der Weissagung besaß, was ihr jedoch niemand glaubte. Und Lindsey würde ihr auch nicht glauben. Das war eine verdammte Schnapsidee. Pure Abzocke.

Immer noch voller Skepsis ließ er sie nun aus seiner rechten - der fremden- Hand lesen. Wie sie ihm erklärt hatte, zeige die linke Hand die ererbten Eigenschaften, während die rechte die erworbenen Eigenschaft aufdecke. Praktisch: links die Vergangenheit, rechts die Zukunft. Ein fremde Zukunft aus einer fremden Hand, die zu seiner geworden war. Grimmig dachte Lindsey, dass er mit seiner neuen Hand auch gleich ganz neue Eigenschaften erworben hatte. Und das, was er übrig behalten hatte, war seine linke Hand, die seine verfluchte Geschichte wiederspiegelte.

Er dachte an den Mann, dem er die Transplantation zu verdanken hatte und überlegte, ob er jetzt seine Zukunft von ihm geerbt hatte.

„Oh", sagte sie, was ihn aufhorchen ließ. „Du scheinst die berühmten sieben Leben einer Katze zu haben. Die Lebenslinie ist an einige Stellen sehr dünn, fast unterbrochen, aber sie schließt sich immer wieder. Und hier der Marsberg. Der ist sehr stark ausgeprägt. Er steht für Mut", sagte sie, während er gebannt auf seine Hand starrte. „Das grenzt schon Leichtsinn," lachte sie.

Leider.

Lindsey seufzte. Das wusste er auch schon.

Wenn man es mal anders betrachtete, war er heilfroh, dass er wieder zwei Hände hatte. Er hatte sich jedes Mal wie Trottel gefühlt, wenn er wegen der fehlenden Motorik etwas fallen ließ oder umkippte. Und die ‚Give me five' oder ‚Können Sie mir zu Hand gehen'-Witze verloren auch irgendwann seinen Reiz. Die Feinmotorik ließ im Vergleich zu seine linken immer noch zu wünschen übrig, dennoch war sie allemal die bessere Wahl zu der Prothese. Sie war eine unendliche Qual gewesen. Plastik. Nichts konnte hässlicher sein. Ein Symbol der Wegwerfgesellschaft. Alles ist austauschbar, Hände wie Menschen.

Manchmal glaubte er, seine rechte Hand wäre kälter als seine linke. Tot. Abgestorben. Von seinem Körper abgestoßen. Aber das war nicht möglich. Nicht nach dieser relativ langen Zeit, die er die neue Hand schon hatte. Außerdem nahm er Immunsuppressiva gegen die Abstoßung, die auch so einige Nebenwirkungen mit sich brachten.

„Ein wahrer Erfolgsmensch", las Cassandra weiter. „Du hast ein Händchen für Geld. Zielstrebig." Sie tätschelte kurz seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Er war Anwalt, etwas anderes hatte er nicht gelernt. Das musste bedeuten, dass er auch nach dem 'Ausstieg bei Wolfram & Hart weiter in dem Beruf arbeitete. Erneut stieg in ihm die Frage auf, die ihn schon lange beunruhigte: Was wollte er wirklich?

„Ein Hand ist etwas einzigartiges, nicht bloß eine Extremität", erzählte sie, während sie ihn mit ihren durchdringenden Augen ansah, „Man kann mit ihr greifen, festhalten, bewegen und loslassen. 27 Knochen. Mehr als 40 Muskeln." Sie bewegte die Finger ihrer eigenen Hand der Luft hin und her. „Aber man fühlt auch mit den Händen. Sie sind ein Sinnesorgan. Man braucht Fingerfertigkeiten, um sich in der Welt durchzuschlagen."

Lindsey fragte sich, ob sie ihm irgendwelche rätselhaften Hinweise geben wollte oder ob sie seine Narbe entdeckt hatte und sie ihm das Geheimnis, was mit seiner Hand passiert war, entlocken wollte, um ihre Neugierde zu stillen.

„Jungchen? Willst du mich nicht etwas fragen? Die meisten kommen zu mir, wenn sie ganz konkrete Fragen haben, aber du bist so schweigsam." Ihre Augen blickten ihn offen an.

„Ich will wissen, wie mein Zukunft aussieht. Ich will es wissen, ohne dass ich Sie mit meinen Fragen irgendwie beeinflussen und sie mir sagen, was ich hören will. Sie werden mir wohl kaum sagen, dass ich erfolglos bin und demnächst sterben werde."

„Sag bitte Du. Ich sage nur, was ich sehe", erwiderte sie mit einer Unschuldsmiene, dass ihr einfach jeder glauben musste.

„Ich haben keine Job, ich bin allein." Die Worte waren ihm so herausgerutscht, ohne dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Es war ihr gelungen, ihn mit ihrer ehrlichen Art zu entwaffnen, obwohl er mit all seiner Argwohn gegen sie argumentiert hatte.

„Dein Liebesleben sieht wirklich nicht gerade sehr reich aus, aber auch deine Zeit wird kommen", versprach sie, während ihr Zeigefinger über die Linien seiner Handinnenfläche fuhr. „Und was deinen Job angeht, kannst du optimistisch sein. Wie wäre es, wenn du ein paar Kontakte aufleben lässt?"

Die Frau könnte Recht haben, ein paar aufgefrischte Kontakte zu Leuten aus seiner Collegezeit konnten ihm sicher helfen. Nur weiter als Anwalt sein Geld verdienen? Lindsey schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, das war nicht seine Hand, nicht seine Zukunft, die hatte Angel mit einem Axthieb beseitigt. Und das mit den raren amourösen Verhältnissen gefiel ihm eh nicht. Alles Humbug!

„Okay, wie viel schulde ich ihnen – dir jetzt?"

**Fremde Hände 2**

„Was starrst du mich so an?", knurrte Spike und warf dem Mann neben sich am Tresen einen entnervten Blick zu. Nicht mal seinen Bourbon konnte man in Ruhe trinken. Er schwenkte das Glas mit der Flüssigkeit hin und her, ehe er es mit einem Zug austrank. Als er das Glas abstellte, sagte er, ohne ihn anzusehen:

„Du starrst mich immer noch an. Spreche ich so undeutlich?"

Der andere Mann lächelte. Er ging die Checkliste durch: Gebleiches Blond, ja, britischer Akzent, ja, tot, ja. „Jetzt kenne ich auch das letzte Familienmitglied der berühmt berüchtigten Fanged Four."

Spike rutschte auf dem Hocker herum und nahm den anderen genauer unter die Lupe. Er hob skeptisch seine vernarbte Augenbraue. Der Typ hatte einen Friseur und eine Mütze Schlaf dringend nötig, dachte er. Sonst ein ganz Hübscher, mit den weißen, leicht geöffneten wie verschwitzten Hemd und der engen Jeans.

„Meine Name ist Lindsey McDonald." Er streckte ihm die Hand, die Spike ignorierte.

„Sind wir jetzt schon bei der formellen Vorstellung? Es interessiert mich ein Dreck, wie du heißt", schnaubte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Glas, das leider leer war. Mit einem Handzeichen bestellte Lindsey zwei Bourbon bei dem Barkeeper.

„Lass uns reden."

„Lass uns NICHT reden!", zischte Spike.

„Ich lade dich ein", erklärte er.

„Du nervst", antwortete Spike lediglich und nahm den Drink natürlich trotzdem an.

„Du hättest dich woanders hinsetzen sollen, wenn du nicht erkannt werden wolltest." Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Spiegel hinter dem Tresen, wo die Spirituosen auf Regalen standen.

„Und du solltest nicht trinken," sagte der Vampir beiläufig, als sein Sitznachbar sein Glas zum Trinken an die Lippen führte.

„Was?", fragte Lindsey irritiert.

„Du bist auf Drogen", meinte Spike und betrachtete den schwappenden Bourbon in seiner Hand. „Schande über deine Hand. Sie hat dich verraten. Ich habe ein gutes Näschen." Siegessicher blinzelte er den Mann an, den er mit der Offenbarung zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, wem du die Hand reichst", sagte der Vampir.

„Ich werd's mir merken", krächzte Lindsey und schluckte. Der Ärmel seines Hemds war nach oben gerutscht und gab den Blick auf die rötliche Linie, die sich um sein Handgelenk wand, frei. Seine Hand. Sie kam ihm immer noch fremd vor, als ob sie nicht wirklich zu ihn gehören würde, sondern nur ein Fremdkörper war, der er immer bleiben würde, auch wenn alles verheilt war.

„William", sagte er, dann wusste er nicht mehr weiter.

„Spike, wenn ich bitten darf", korrigierte der Vampir.

„Spike."

„McDonald."

„Hm?"

Spike grinste vor sich hin.

„William, the Bloody… Spike. Ich meine, ich kenne deine Akte auswendig." erklärte Lindsey stolz.

Der Vampir drehte seinen Kopf erstaunt zu ihm. „Du siehst gar nicht aus wie ein Wächter. Brite bist du zumindest nicht."

„Nein, ich bin Amerikaner - und Anwalt."

„Anwalt?", lachte er.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", empörte sich Lindsey.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie einer."

„Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment", erwiderte er. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du würdest deine Zeit, gezähmt durch einen Chip, am Höllenschlund verbringen?"

„Das war's mit dem Frage und Antwort-Spiel. Wenn du reden willst, such dir einen Psychiater." Spike hatte keine Lust, ihm seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach Reden, obwohl der junge Mann ihn neugierig gemacht hatte, woher von seiner Existenz wusste. Er erhob sich und ging weg.

„Du verpasst etwas, wenn du jetzt gehst", rief Lindsey ihm hinterher. Er nahm seinen Bourbon und kippte ihn eilig herunter. Dann griff er sich die Gitarre, die Spike vorher nicht gesehen hatte und marschierte zielstrebig auf die kleine Bühne. Scheinwerfer leuchteten sie aus. Ein Schlagzeuger und ein Bassist waren bereits dort. Der Anwalt setzte sich auf einen Hocker, die Gitarre auf dem Knie, das Mikro in Reichweite. Er zupfte ein wenig an den Saiten, ehe er die Band vorstellte und das erste Lied ansagte.

Der blonde Vampir war stehen geblieben. Der Junge sang überraschend gut. Vielleicht konnte er doch noch etwas länger bleiben. Er verkrümelte sich in eine dunkle Ecke an einen freien Tisch. Es sah aus, als hätte Lindsey die Augen geschlossen, während er spielte. Er war ganz auf sich und seine Musik konzentriert. Spike kannte den Song nicht, aber er war Balsam für seine Seele. Näher wird Gott man vielleicht nicht kommen als mit Musik und Kunst.

Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?

Nach dem Desaster in Afrika war er nach London zurückgekehrt. Die Stadt hatte sich verändert. Und trotzdem weckte sie tausend Erinnerungen an Drusilla, an das Leben mit seiner Familie. Es half alles nichts, die Zeiten waren vorbei, nach ein paar verzweifelten Wochen verließ er London und kehrte in die Staaten zurück.

Er konnte nicht nach Sunnydale, nicht bevor sich nicht etwas verändert hatte, also ließ er sich treiben. Vielleicht war Angel die Lösung. Vielleicht konnte er ihm helfen mit dieser ... in ihm zurechtzukommen, schließlich hatte er auch eine. Aber angekrochen kommen - oh nein! So hing Spike unentschlossen irgendwo zwischen Sunnydale und Los Angeles fest. Zwischen seinem Stolz und seiner Angst.

Einerseits war er noch immer der alte Spike, andererseits hatte sich etwas geändert. Nicht grundlegend. Oder doch. Vielleicht beides.

Spike hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Musik geendet hatte, als plötzlich Lindsey neben ihm saß und zwei gutgefüllte Gläser mitgebracht. „Gefiel's dir?", fragte er.

„Ich hab meine Tage, Mann!", fauchte Spike ihn an und wischte sich die klitzekleine Träne, die sich in sein Augen gestohlen hatte, weg.

„Was?", fragte Lindsey, der überhaupt nichts davon mitbekommen hatte und gerade seine Stuhl gerade rückte.

„Hört sich nicht so an, als hätte es dir gefallen! Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Punk tot ist?"

Spike grinste als Antwort.

„Woher kennst du mich? Woher weißt du von mir?", fragte er. „Und wieso zur Hölle bist du Anwalt?"

Lindsey lachte laut auf. „Sagen wir ich war Anwalt. Hab gekündigt."

„Und jetzt singst du in Bars?" Spike hob fragend die Augenbraue hoch.

„Toller Karrieresprung, nicht wahr?", grinste er. „Es bringt Geld. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weiterhin als Anwalt arbeiten will – aber das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet." Spike kramte in seiner Manteltasche. So schnell würde er diesen McDonald wohl nicht loswerden, doch inzwischen hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet. Es war gar nicht so schlecht, in Gesellschaft die Nacht verstreichen zu lassen. Mit seinen Fingern fummelte er eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und hielt sie Lindsey hin. Dieser schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf.

„Wer nicht will, der hat schon", sage Spike und öffnete klackend das Zippo.

Der Mann hielt seinen Bourbon hoch. „Diese Sünde reicht mir."

Spike prostete ihm zu und sie nahmen beide gleichzeitig einen großen Schluck. Offenbar hatten sie einen ähnlichen Geschmack.

„Angelus erschafft 1880 einen Vampir namens William. Gemeinsam mit Darla und Drusilla ziehen sie eine blutige Spur durch Europa. 1900 tötet der Vampir seine erste Jägerin während des Boxeraufstands. Die zweite folgt in einem Kampf in der U-Bahn 1977 – nur um die wichtigsten Daten zu nennen", gab der Anwalt an.

Spike hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und blies Rauch aus. „Beeindruckend, McDonald", spottete er. „Und was will ein Anwalt mit diesen Informationen anfangen? Vampire auf Schadensersatz für die Opfer im Namen der hinterlassenen Familien verklagen?"

„Keine schlechte Idee", überlegte Lindsey mit einem Fingerzeig in die Luft. „Darauf bin ich eigentlich noch nicht gekommen. Wolfram & Hart ist nicht bloß eine Anwaltskanzlei für Menschen. Wir haben sehr viele Nicht-menschliche Klienten, eigentlich sind es sogar hauptsächlich nicht-menschliche. Ich habe in der Abteilung für Spezialprojekte gearbeitet. Unter anderen mussten wir uns um Angel ‚kümmern', daher kenne ich dich oder vielmehr, was über dich in der Akte steht. In der Realität bist du weit interessanter als auf Papier."

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen." Der Vampir kippelte mit dem Stuhl, während er langsam an seiner Zigarette saugte. Selbstvergessen inhalierte er beim nächsten Zug. „Angel. So? Wie geht es ihm denn?"

„Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war tot", scherzte Lindsey.

„Du hast gesagt, du kennst die ganze Familie", harkte Spike nach.

„Ja", murmelte der Anwalt. Sein Blick schweifte ab, obwohl er Spike die ganze Zeit angesehen, schien es ihm jetzt unangenehm. Darla und Drusilla. Hand in Hand. Gemacht für einander. Sie küssten sich und er sah zu. Darla sah ihn, wie er sie beobachtete, mit offenen Augen, während sie Dru küsste. Langsam und innig. „Ja, ich hatte kurzweilig das Vergnügen", beschloss er das Thema.

Spike runzelte die Stirn, er musste sich irren, Lindsey konnte die Fanged Four nicht kennen. Egal.

„Und was treibt dich in die Gegend? Willst du deinen Erschaffer in LA besuchen?", fragte Lindsey, um den Vampir ganz von dem Thema abzubringen.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht!", sagte Spike mit Bestimmtheit und wusste in dem Moment, dass es die Wahrheit war. Es würde ihn nicht wegen seiner Seele ‚konsultieren'. Es geht ihm gut, er brauchte ihn nicht, nicht seine Almosen, seine Verachtung oder den Hohn darüber, dass er freiwillig seine Seele hatte wiederhaben wollen. Gut, eigentlich wollte er nur den Chip loswerden und es etwas anders gekommen. „Du scheinst deine Akte nicht sehr genau gelesen zu haben, sonst wüsstest du, dass er nicht mein Sire ist, dass wir uns nicht riechen können, dass wir uns hassen. Das einzige, was uns verbindet, ist das Blut, dass in unseren Adern fließt und ich will verdammt sein, wenn mir mehr gemeinsam haben!" Unbewusst war Spike immer lauter geworden und hatte sich, bei der Erinnerung an Angel in Rage geredet.

„Lassen wir das. Vergiss Angel", nuschelte Lindsey. „Vergiss ihn einfach. Das mache ich auch." Es klang ein wenig wehmütig. Er leerte sein Glas. Während er den Bourbon die Kehle runterspülte, spürte er, wie die Hitze des Alkohols in ihm aufstieg. Er grübelte, wie viel er an diesen Abend schon getrunken hatte, aber das war irrelevant. Spike betrachtete, wie sich Lindseys Adamsapfel beim Schlucken bewegte. Er starrte unentwegt auf den Hals, sah die kräftigen Adern unter der Haut hervorstechen und registrierte seinen Heißhunger verräterisch in seinen Augen blitzen.

Der Mann schob die Hand durch sein geöffnetes Hemd und kratzte sich unvermittelt unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins, was Spike dazu veranlasste, woanders hinzusehen. Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß. Manchmal hatte er ein Verlangen nach menschlichem Blut, dass es ihm schwer fiel, seinen Dämon zu unterdrücken. Nur einmal oder zweimal war er schwach gewesen. Getötet hatte er allerdings nicht. Als wäre er inzwischen des unfähig geworden. Der Vampir räusperte sich: „Ich verschwinde."

Im Stehen ließ er seine Zigarettenpackung in die Tasche fallen.

Lindsey sah zu ihm hoch. Vorher war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, wie verklärt dessen Augen aussahen, aber er hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken. „Ich komme mit", sagte dieser und legte ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch.

„Und deine Gitarre?", fragte Spike, um ihn loszuwerden.

„Mein Baby habe ich hier, versicherte er. „Morgen Abend spielen wir wieder." Der Blonde wunderte sich über das ‚Baby'. Er marschierte Richtung Ausgang, gefolgt von dem Anwalt mit Gitarre.

Vor der Tür Lindsey atmete die kühle Luft ein, die ein wenig Klarheit in seinen vernebelten Kopf brachte. Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Spike wurde wütend. „Hör zu, McDonald, ab hier gehen wir getrennte Wege." Er wollte ihn gegen die nächste Wand stoßen, klar machen, was Sache war, da hatte sich Lindsey von selbst dagegen gelehnt. Er hatte den Kopf gelegt und nur für einen Augenblick die Augen geschlossen. Die wunderbare Kehle entblößte sich vor seinen Augen. Der Mann schluckte trocken.

„Dinnertime", wisperte Spike und presste ihn gegen die Mauer. Er wechselte ins Gameface. Seine Zähne durchbrachen die Haut, als wäre es Butterpapier. Warmes Blut ergoss sich in seinen Mund. Er saugte an der Wunde, riss sie mit seinen Eckzähnen noch weiter auf, um mehr zu bekommen. Mehr von diesem göttlichen Elixier, dass er schon lange nicht mehr geschmeckt hatte. Und wie gut es schmeckte. Lindsey stöhnte. Spike merkte, wie sich dessen Hände an ihn klammerten, sich um seine Taille legen. Unerwartet spürte er Lindseys Lippen an seiner Wange, die seinen Mund suchten.

Spikes Gesicht wurde wieder menschlich, er löste seinen Biss und ließ sich von ihm küssen. Küsste ihn zurück, während seine rechte Hände durch Lindsey Haar fuhr. Der metallische Geschmack des Blutes mischte sich mit dem des Bourbons, mit Lindseys ureigenem Geschmack. Er presste seinen Körper gegen ihn.

Lindsey befreite sich aus dem Kuss und schnappte nach Luft. „Stürmisch," prustete er zwischen zwei Atemzügen. Er packte den Vampir bei der Hand. „Komm, das Hotel ist nicht mehr weit." Spike ließ sich mitschleifen. Beide rannten sie über das Pflaster, Lindsey mehr taumelnd. Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen, ließ die Gitarre auf den Boden sinken, stützte seine Hände auf die Knie und übergab sich. Spike drehte sich angewidert weg, während Lindsey sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte. „Hab ich es nicht gesagt", murmelte der Vampir fast unhörbar.

„Verdammt", fluchte der Anwalt, bevor er würgend er den Rest seines Mageninhalts auf den Asphalt spie.

Als es still war, wandte sich Spike ihm wieder zu.

Lindsey stand immer noch vorgebeugt da und atmete lautstark. „Alles klar, Mann?", fragte der Blonde weich und legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken.

„Ja." Lindsey streifte die Hand weg und richtete sich hustend auf.

„Okay, wo soll ich dich hinbringen? Ich helfe dir", erklärte Spike. „Das ist dein Glückstag, McDonald. Ich habe entschieden, dich nicht zu töten." Er schob ihn voran, nachdem Lindsey mit der Gitarre unterm Arm ihm die Richtung bedeutet hatte.

In seinem Zimmer fiel Lindsey auf sein Bett. Sein Kopf fiel auf die Seite und kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen. „Super", murrte Spike und seufzte. Er half Lindsey aus den Schuhen, dann hob er abwinkend die Hand. Mit dem Rest wollte er sich nicht abkämpfen. Er sah sich um. Das Bett war groß genug für Zwei und die feucht-nasse Gruft, die er verübergehend bewohnte, war nicht mehr als eine Notlösung. Und Lindsey war nun wirklich keine Gefahr. Er entledigte sich seines Mantels und Schuhe, dann schloss er die schwere Vorhänge so gut wie möglich und mühte sich mit Lindsey ab, der sich auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Schließlich kuschelte er sich zufrieden in die weiche Decke auf der bequemen Matratze.

**Fremde Hände 3**

Spike wälzte sich unruhig herum. Seine Augen bewegten sich unruhig unter seinen Lidern. Er hatte mal wieder einen Alptraum. Seine Opfer riefen nach ihm. Ruckartig erwachte er. Dann merkte er, dass er nicht bloß schlecht geträumt hatte. Spike stieß einen Fluch aus, rannte blitzartig zum Fenster und zerrte am Vorhang, während er wild seine brennende Hand in der Luft schüttelte. Er erstickte den Brand im Stoff und betrachtete vor sich hin fluchend die verbrannte Haut.

Lindsey grummelte und rollte sich über das Bett. „Was ist denn los?", murmelte er schlaftrunken.

„Scheiß Sonnenlicht, das ist!" Spike stampfte ins Bad und ließ vorsichtig kühles Wasser darüber. Zischend sog er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, es schmerzte furchtbar. „Es gibt Eis in der Minibar", rief Lindsey, spannte seinen Körper schläfrig aus und sackte wieder zusammen. Spike ging über den Teppich und öffnete die kleine Tür. „Oh, hier aber jemand das Sortiment durchprobiert." Lindsey antwortete mit unverständlichen Lauten und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Geräuschvoll latschte der Vampir mit einem Eisbeutel zum Bett, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und kippelte damit, während er den Fernseher einschaltete. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, nahmen die wiederkehrenden Alpträume ihn stark mit. Und das TV-Programm war eine gute Ablenkung. Mit leicht bebenden Händen fischte er die Zigarettenpackung aus seinem Mantel. Mit seinen zittrigen Finger machte es ihm einige Mühe, die Zigarette anzünden. Als es ihm gelungen war, inhalierte er gierig einen Zug zur Beruhigung.

Lindsey protestierte mit einem genervten Brummen. „Muss das sein?"

Der Blonde zappte durch die Programme. Blieb bei einem hängen.

„Fein." Lindsey mummelte sich in die Bettdecke und zog die bis über die Ohren, doch das nützte nichts, denn die Geräusche drangen trotzdem zu ihm vor. „Willst du die verdammte Kiste nicht endlich ausmachen? Ich will schlafen." Er rutschte auf die Ellenbogen.

„Wie viel Schlaf brauchst du?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Sehr viel. Außerdem ist das hier mein Zimmer", argumentierte Lindsey wütend werdend.

„Du hast mich eingeladen", erwiderte Spike.

Lindsey schob sich in eine Sitzposition und kratzte sich im Nacken. Eigentlich war er jetzt wach und sich hinzulegen und wieder einzuschlafen, wäre eine vergebliche Aktion. Seine Augen waren noch auf Halbschlaf. Wenigstens hatte er keine Kater. Lindsey rappelte sich auf. Er hatte ein unangenehmes Kratzen im Hals, das er mit Hüsteln versuchte loszuwerden. Er hockte sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch Haar. Ein Seufzer entglitt ihm. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. Er hatte einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund. Da half nur Zähneputzen. Er hatte es gerade mal aus den Schuhen geschafft, wie er mit einem Blick an sich runter feststellte.

Schläfrig blinzelnd tapste er ins Bad zum Waschbecken.

„Du hast mich gebissen!", brüllte Lindsey entsetzt, als er sich selbst im Spiegel sah. Er hatte einen dicken Bluterguss am Hals, in dessen Mitte sich zwei ausgefranste Bissspuren befanden. Vorsichtig berührte er die druckempfindliche Stelle, die übler aussah, als sie war. „Du hast mich gebissen!" Er klammerte sich fassungslos am Rahmen der Badezimmertür fest.

„Was hast du erwartet?", sagte Spike lapidar, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er führte den Rest seiner Zigarette an die Lippen, sog daran und konzentrierte sich weiter auf das Fernsehprogramm.

„Verdammt, sieh dir das an!" Lindsey war tobend auf ihn zugegangen und hatte den fettigen Kragen beiseite gerafft.

Der Blonde schnaubte. „Du denkst, du könntest die ganze Nacht mit einem Vampir flirten und nicht gebissen werden? Es wundert mich, dass du überhaupt noch lebst, bei deiner Todessehnsucht."

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du?", fauchte Lindsey. „Erstens habe ich dich nicht angemacht. Zweitens: Todessehnsucht? Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle! Drittens... Drittens: Das ist mein Zimmer und hier sehe nur ICH fern." Er riss ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, machte die Kiste aus und warf die Bedienung aufs Bett. „Viertens: Rauchen verboten! Fünftens... Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier?"

„Du hast mich eingeladen, zu einem kleinen Schäferstündchen zu bleiben", erinnerte der Vampir ihn. „Aber leider ist daraus nichts geworden, weil der gute Herr Anwalt nicht mit seiner Medikation umgehen kann."

Lindsey sah ihn düster an. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Meine Medikation geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Dein Aufenthalt hier ist vorüber! Was geht es dich überhaupt an, was für'n Mist ich schlucken muss. Vielleicht habe ich gestern ein wenig mit dem Whiskey übertrieben", gab er zu. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich vor dem Vampir rechtfertigte. „Aber das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an. Was kümmert es dich, was ich tue oder lasse?"

„Nichts."

„Und zum Dank, dass ich dich mitgenommen habe, versuchst du, mich zu killen?", fragte Lindsey aufgebracht.

„Ich bin ein Vampir, du Idiot. Was hast du überhaupt bei deiner dämonischen Kanzlei gelernt?" Spike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verschwinde endlich!", sagte Lindsey trocken. Er wies ihm die Tür. Der blonde Vampir kippte den Stuhl auf alle Viere. Er stand gelassen auf. Der Zigarettenrest fiel in ein halbgefülltes Glas.

„Früher oder später wirst du sowieso sterben. Wahrscheinlich eher früher. Und dafür brauchst du nicht einmal mich. Das schaffst du von ganz allein, wenn du so weitermachst", analysierte Spike haarscharf. Man musste sich ihn nur einmal ansehen. Er hatte in seiner Kleidung geschlafen, die völlig zerknittert an seinem Körper hing. Sein Gesicht war aufgequollen nach der feucht-fröhlichen Nacht, die seine Spuren auf sein aschfahles Gesicht ausgeweitet hatte. Dunkle Schatten lagen um seine Augen, die ihren Glanz verloren hatten.

„Hau ab!", grunzte Lindsey mit Nachdruck.

„Und wo bitte schön soll ich hingehen? Es ist hellster Tag. Ich bewege mich keine Zentimeter. Was willst du nun tun?" Spike hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und vor ihm aufgebaut. „Den Zimmerservice rufen?"

Lindsey warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, blieb aber auf Abstand.

„Nun, oh großer Anwalt? Pardon, Möchtegernsänger", fragte der blonde Vampir nach und marschierte direkt auf ihn zu, so dass dieser zurückwich, bis er an der Wand stand. „Was glaubst du, wer von uns beiden stärker ist? Ich denke, du willst es nur zu gerne selbst herausfinden." Spike grinste fies. Die Farbe seiner Iris changierte zwischen klarem Blau und Bernsteingelb. Er umschloss Lindsey, indem er beide Hände links und rechts von ihm an die Wand drückte. Genüsslich sog der den Geruch von Angst auf und lauschte seinem rasendem Herzschlag. „Du riechst so gut", schmunzelte der Vampir und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ich habe Lust... nachzuholen, was mir heute Nacht entgangen ist." Er nahm seine Hände herunter und legte sie an den Gürtel.

Lindsey hörte das Klackern der Metallschnallen, als der Ledergürtel geöffnet wurde. Ängstlich schluckte er, was ihm jedoch schlecht gelang, denn sein Hals war immer noch außerordentlich trocken und ausgedörrt war. Spike betätigte sich an seinem Reißverschluss, raschelte am Stoff. Er wechselte in den Vampirmodus, was den Anwalt zusammenzucken ließ. Gelbe Augen blitzten ihn an. Er spürte, wie der Vampir seinen rechten Arm um seine Hüfte legte und ihn gegen sein eigenes Becken drückte. Und tatsächlich registrierte er zu seinem Schrecken einen wachsenden Ständer.

Plötzlich lachte Spike laut, stieß ihn zurück und wandte sich ab. Mit einem Ruck war der Gürtel, ebenso schnell wie der Reißverschluss seiner Hose wieder geschlossen. „Was... was sollte das?", stammelte Lindsey verwirrt.

Spike sah ihn mit menschlichem Antlitz an. „Du bist tot, Lin." Er imitierte mit seiner Hand eine Pistole, mit der er auf ihn schoss.

„Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal die Rollenverteilung klar machen. Ich Vampir, du Mensch. In der Nahrungskette stehe ich ganz oben, gefolgt von meiner Beute, dir! Ich bleibe und jetzt wasch dich endlich!" Spike verzog den Mund, als würde Lindsey stinken. Mit einen winkenden Handbewegung schickte er ihn ins Bad.

Der Anwalt blinzelte ihn skeptisch an und ging zögerlich ins Bad. Er kam aber kurz darauf wieder heraus, um ein paar Kleidungstücke mitzunehmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er ängstlich den Vampir, der ihm seinerseits keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Spike hatte sich in den Stuhl gesetzt, die Füße auf dem Fensterbrett, und eine Zigarette angezündet. Geistesabwesend starrte er auf einen verbrannten Fleck im Vorhang, mit dem er seine Hand gelöscht hatte. Er wippte mit dem Stuhl, während er tief inhalierte. Gedankenverloren blies er kunstvoll eine Rauchwolke und schaute, wie sie sich auflöste.

Er hörte, wie Lindsey ins Bad ging und der Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde. Er dachte darüber nach, was er so eben getan hatte, was er im Begriff war, zu tun. Er hätte ihm nichts getan, nicht ein Haar gekrümmt, schwor er sich innerlich. Das hätte seine Seele nicht zugelassen. Vielleicht doch. Aber er hatte nichts getan, würde nie wieder... warum hatte ihn auf diese Art und Weise drohen müssen. Diese hässliche Art.

Was musste er beweisen? Dass er immer noch genauso böse und skrupellos wie früher war?

Spike bereute es. Er sagte sich, dass Lindsey ihn ständig provoziere und er selbst schuld sei. In seinem Kopf blitzte kurz ein Bild von Buffy auf. Zum Glück hatte er es nicht zu Ende gebracht, dennoch erleichterte die Tatsachte sein Gewissen nicht. Es quälte ihn viel mehr, dass er der Versuchung überhaupt nachgegeben hatte.

Der blonde Vampir seufzte und schnippte seine Zigarette ins Glas. Er machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem und schaltete den Fernseher erneut an, um sich abzulenken.

Er sah die Schauspieler, aber mit seinem Kopf war er ganz weit weg. Im Bad wurde die Dusche benutzt.

**Fremde Hände 4**

Als Lindsey aus dem Bad kam, hatte er frische Sachen an. Er trug eine hellblaues Hemd dazu passend eine helle, ausgewaschene Jeans. Seine nassen Haare waren zurückgekämmt und tropften ein wenig auf seine Schultern. Er hatte sich rasiert und seines Gesichtsfarbe war weit weniger fahl. Unschlüssig stand er dem Bett, auf dem Spike hockte, gegenüber. Seine Augen hatten das gut gefüllte Tablett auf dem Tisch entdeckt. Spike war seinem Blick gefolgt: „Wir hatten keinen guten Start. Ich dachte, eine kleine Mahlzeit könnte das ausbügeln. Und keine Sorge, _ich_ beteilige mich." Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und kramte aus seiner Hosentasche einen zerknüllten Zehner, den er vor seine Füße warf.

Er stand auf und ging hinüber, um sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Er winkte den Anwalt mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zu sich herüber. Skeptisch kam Lindsey näher. „Ist Zimmerservice nicht was wunderbares? Du kannst es dir ja leisten. Sogar der Kakao ist noch heiß!", sagte Spike begeistert, als er an der Tasse nippte. Mit Verwunderung sah Lindsey, wie sich der Vampir einen Donut griff und herzhaft hineinbiss. „Jetzt fehlen nur noch die Marshmellows."

„Was soll das?", fragte Lindsey. „Ist das ein schlechter Scherz? Verarsche?"

„Ich will Frieden stiften. Sieh mal, wir verstehen uns doch eigentlich", erklärte Spike mampfend. „Wir müssen – ich muss noch ein paar Stunden hier verbringen, bevor die Sonne untergeht. Ich könnte auf die ganze Zeit auf dem Flur rumlungern, vielleicht würde ich es ungesehen in den Keller schaffen, falls du darauf besteht. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du auch gerne verschwinden. Wenn nicht, dann lass uns die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich verbringen." Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mach was du meinst." Er nahm sich ein weiteres Teilchen.

„Du magst das?", fragte Lindsey mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Hauptsache süß", lachte Spike.

„Woher kommt der Sinneswandel?" Lindsey setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl und rückte an den Tisch ran. Er griff sich ein Brötchen aus dem Korb und schnitt es behelfsmäßig mit seiner implantierten Hand, deren Koordination nicht die Beste war, auf. Spike beobachtete seine Ungeschichtlichkeit. Die Frage, was dem Anwalt passiert war, brannte schon eine Weile auf seiner Zunge, aber vorerst wollte er es sich mit ihm nicht vermiesen. Lindsey schmierte Butter auf sein Brötchen und gab dann Erdbeergelee darauf. Er suchte nach etwas Trinkbarem.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, was du wolltest, deshalb habe ich Tee und Kaffee bestellt. Oder hattest du etwas anderes im Sinn?", bemerkte der Vampir. Lindsey lüpfte die Deckel beider Kännchen und entschied für den schwarzen Tee, der dampfend und duftend zu seiner Nase vordrang. „Ich hätte getippt, du nimmst den Kaffee."

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Lindsey verstrich die Marmelade, während er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln ansah. „Kaffee schlägt mir auf den Magen, aber schwarzer Tee hat ebenso viel Koffein und das brauche ich jetzt unbedingt. Also warum bist du hier? Hier geblieben?", wurde Lindsey schon wieder wagemutiger. „Und sag nicht wegen der Sonne. Du hättest in der Nacht gehen können."

Lindseys kobaltblaue Augen mit grauen Einsprenkelungen sahen ihn rasierklingenscharf an. Er hatte den intensiven, ausfragenden Blick eines Anwalts aus einer der Serie, die er gelegentlich sah, fand Spike. Nach außen mit Zucker überzogen und wenn es nötig war, dem Affen Peitschehiebe gebend. Und er war das Opfer, das ins Verhör genommen wurde. Er wusste nur zu gut, wenn Lindsey sein angekratztes Selbstbewusstsein aufgerichtet hatte, würde er ihn nicht so einfach in Angst und Schrecken versetzen können. Der Trotz in Lindseys Blick, mit dem er ihn argwöhnisch musternd ansah, kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor. Der Vampir lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du würdest mehr vertragen, aber du hast mich gestern schon eines besseren belehrt", sagte er ruhig lächelnd. „Du hast schöne, blaue Augen", erwähnte er, als sei es ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, „Wir sind einander ähnlich. Wir driften beide, ohne zu wissen, wo die Reise hingehen soll und warten, was als nächstes passiert. Wir lassen uns treiben und sehen, was das Schicksal für uns parat hält."

„_Wir_? _Schicksal_?", schnaubte Lindsey abfällig. „Wir treffen alle unsere Entscheidungen und müssen damit leben. Das hat nichts mit Schicksal zu tun. Jeder ist seines eigenes Glücks Schmied", erklärte Lindsey zynisch.

„Hört sich ganz so an, als hättest du gern ein paar Dinge anders gemacht", harkte der Vampir neugierig geworden nach und beugte sich leicht zu ihm vor.

Lindseys Haare fielen in Strähnen seitlich an seinen Ohren vorbei, zumindest die trocknen. Er registrierte Spikes Starren und fuhr sich einmal durch das Haar, so dass ein schiefer Scheitel entstand. Lindsey biss in die andere Brötchenhälfte, kaute langsam und blieb dabei den Augenkontakt mit dem Vampir. Seine Augen strahlten Auflehnung aus, was Spike jedoch nur noch mehr amüsierte.

„Die Vergangenheit ist abgeschlossen, was zählt, ist die Gegenwart", meinte Lindsey entschlossen, nachdem aufgegessen hatte. Er befreite seine Hände von den letzten Krümeln und griff nach seiner Teetasse. Nach außen hin gelassen nippte ein an seinem heißen Tee, während er sich gegen den Stuhl lehnte.

„Wir sollten auf die Gegenwart trinken", meinte der blonde Vampir nach einer Weile, in der er stumm dagesessen hatte. Kakao- und Teetasse klirrten aneinander und beide murmelten den Trinkspruch. Als Lindsey ausgetrunken hatte, erhob er sich und marschierte ins Bad. Spike hörte, wie dort mit irgendwas herumhantierte und schließlich der Wasserhahn angemacht wurde.

Er schaute sich gelangweilt im Raum um. Hier gab es nicht viel, was ihn interessieren würde. Die Gitarre in der Ecke. Eine Tasche mit legerer Kleidung. Nicht gerade viel, was Lindsey hatte. Ein Etui mit Stiften und ein paar Zettel mit Songtexten und Noten hatte er erspäht, die jetzt wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Zur Sicherheit hatte er sie vom Tisch auf dem Nachttisch gelegt. Der Blonde setzte sich auf die Bettkante und blätterte den dünnen Stapel durch. Einige glaubte er zu erkennen. Lindsey musste davon gestern welche gespielt haben.

Unbemerkt stand der Anwalt plötzlich neben ihm. „Den musst du noch mal spielen, der gefiel mir", sagte Spike und sah zu ihm auf. Lindsey nahm das Stück Papier von ihm und schaute, welchen Song er meinte. Er blickte zu seiner Gitarre hinüber, hatte aber keine Lust, zu spielen. Keine Lust für den Vampir den Entertainer zu geben. Er hockte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und verlangte nach den restlichen Zetteln mit einer Handbewegung. Er würde ihn umzubringen, wenn er seine Reihenfolge durcheinander gebracht haben sollte.

„Sieh mal, du hast da etwas Blut." Sein Finger deutete, nur wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt, auf Lindseys Wange, welcher nervös zurückzuckte. „Es ist bereits getrocknet." Spike lachte kurz.

„Verdammt!" Lindsey sprang wütend auf und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, die auf Spikes Wange brannte. Die Stelle färbte sich. Der Vampir berührte sie.

„Was soll das? Erst bedrohst du mich, dann machst du einen auf nett. Du machst mich fertig. Willst du das? Sag mir endlich, was du willst! Warum konntest du mich mit dem Chip überhaupt beißen? Hat Angel dich geschickt? Hat er dafür gesorgt, dass du keinen Chip mehr hast? Reicht ihm das nicht?" Er warf seine fremde Hand in die Höhe. „Ich wusste immer, dass er krank ist, doch das will ja niemand sehen!" Lindsey fuchtelte aufgebracht mit seinen Händen herum.

„Angel hat deine Hand...?", fragte der blonde Vampir überrascht nach.

„Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht längst Bescheid. Du hast schon die ganze Zeit daraufgestarrt. Er hat sicher damit geprahlt. Faith konnte er helfen. Warum mir nicht? Alles dreht sich immer um Angel. Angel hier, Angel da. Angel. Angel. Angel."

Lindsey hatte seine Hände resigniert fallengelassen. Ein Tränenschleier füllte seine Augen.

Es ging ihm nie um Darla oder die transplantierte Hand. Weder er noch Darla hatten bekommen, was sie wollten, was Lindsey in gewisser Weise befriedigt hatte. Niemand überwindet sein Traum vollständig, hatte sein Therapeut gesagt. Man muss damit leben lernen. Lindsey hatte früher auch schon Schlimmes durchgemacht. Er war ein harter Brocken, der sich durchbiss.

Hier und da ein Bourbon halfen ihm sehr gut dabei.

Viel wichtiger war ihm Angels Anerkennung. Er, der Champion, hätte ihm sagen können, dass seine Seele etwas wert war. Ob sie es wert gewesen wäre, gerettet zu werden.

Wenn Angel ihn damals, als sie gemeinsam im Angelmobile saßen, gefragt hätte, ob er bei Angel Investigations arbeiten würde, hätte er ja gesagt. Gut und Böse interessierten ihn nicht. Geld und Karriere bedeuteten nicht alles, diese Lektion hatte er bei Wolfram & Hart gelernt.

„Hey, hey", flüsterte Spike sanft. Er stand auf und tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter. Erst bei dem zweiten Versuch ließ Lindsey es zu und ließ sich von ihm zum Bett dirigieren.

„Ruhig, Lin. Du hast dich beim Rasieren geschnitten.", erklärte der Vampir. „Das ist alles. Mehr habe gar nicht gesagt. Sorry..." Spike wunderte sich über sich selbst, was ihm da über die Lippen kam. Er streichelte Lindsey über den Rücken.

Der ehemalige Anwalt wischte sich die salzige Flüssigkeit aus den Augen. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, hüpfte er von der Bettkante und eilte zu der Minibar, um sich an dem Alkoholvorrat zu bedienen. Mit einem Zug kippte er eines dieser Miniflaschen hinunter.

„Willst du auch? Die sind zwar scheißteuer, aber das ist jetzt auch egal", meinte Lindsey schniefend und sah ihn mit roten, verquollenen Augen an. Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Spike antwortete nicht.

„Gottverdammt, wie weit hast du mich gebracht? Ich heule vor dir! Das habe ich nicht mal in der Therapie gemacht. Mein Psychopath ist an mir verzweifelt." Er lachte verzerrt. Die roten Augen malten ein schlechtes Bild von ihm. Er nahm sich noch ein Fläschchen und spülte es hinunter.

„Gib mir auch eine", sagte der Blonde schließlich. Lindsey leerte die Minibar und ließ das ganze Zeug neben Spike auf die Decke fallen. Der Vampir machte eine Handbewegung, dass er zu ihm kommen solle.

„Willst du mich beißen?", feixte Lindsey matt und legte den Kopf schief.

„Genau", meinte Spike, „Und noch vieles mehr."

Er stand auf, drehte Lindsey herum und gemeinsam stolperten sie rückwärts auf die Matratze. Er saß zwischen Spikes Beinen, während dieser seine Schultern gut durchknetete. Lindsey war völlig verspannt und sackte bei der Massage leicht nach vorn weg. Seinen Kopf ließ er hängen. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er genoss die kräftigen Hände, die wohltuend seine Haut bearbeiteten. Er ächzte erleichtert, als Spike eine besonders hartnäckige Stelle erwischte.

Der Vampir verstärkte daraufhin seine Arbeit. Langsam verringerte er den Druck seiner Massage, bis er kaum noch Kraft ausübte. Schließlich strich er als Abschluss von links nach rechts übers Lindseys Schultern und Rücken und wieder zurück.

„Du bist ganz schön verspannt, Lin."

Das Flüstern an seinem rechten Ohr war wie ein kalter Windhauch, der ihm eine Gänsehaut schenkte. Fast konnte er die Lippen, die durch seine Haare wispern, spüren. Lindsey lehnte sich zurück auf Spikes Schulter, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und ließ sich fallen. Zwei Hände umschlossen seine Taille und berührten seinen Bauch. Er hob seinen rechten Arm und suchte blind mit seiner Hand nach den blonden Haaren. Seine Finger fuhren durch weiche Locken, während er die fremden Hände auf seiner Brust wahrnahm. Wie sie darüber streichelten und sich ihren Weg bahnten.

Spikes Lippen küssten die Bisswunde zart. Die hauchdünne Papierhaut. So hatte es sich angefühlt. Lindsey ließ seinen Arm fallen. Und wartete gebannt ab, was der Vampir machen würde. Er ob noch einmal seine Eckzähne in seine Haut schlagen würde. Und ihn diesmal töten würde.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Spike nahm seinen Kopf weg und verharrte. „Was ist?"

„Ich habe keine Lust", sagte Lindsey träge und erhob seinen Kopf von dessen Schulter.

Wahrscheinlich war das alles, was er in dem Moment haben wollte: eine Schulter zum Anlehnen.

Er stand auf und blickte auf die Armbanduhr, die auf dem Nachttisch lag. „Bist du... sauer?", fragte er Spike.

Der Vampir seufzte leicht, schüttelte den Kopf, grinste: „Eigentlich hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet."

„Die Sonne ist vor Stunden untergegangen. Du bist frei und kannst tun und lassen, was du willst", sagte Lindsey und zog die Armbanduhr über sein Handgelenk. „Ich muss gleich los, wenn ich noch rechtzeitig da sei will."

„Gut, dann verschwinde ich auch", seufzte Spike. „Dann werde ich mal wieder die Nacht unsicher machen!" Er ging zum Tisch, schnappte sich seine Zigarettenpackung und zündete sich eine an. Spike rauchte und beobachtete Lindsey dabei, wie er seine Sachen zusammenraffte und in seine Reisetasche packte. Der Anwalt marschierte ins Bad, kam mit einem Handtuch, Kulturbeutel und einem Haufen Medikamentenpackungen heraus. „Wohin soll's gehen? Willst du das Zimmer nach diesem traumatischen Tag hinter dir lassen?"", fragte der Blonde.

„Reno. Ich habe dort ein paar Bekannte" erwiderte Lindsey, blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und sah ihn an. „Vielleicht einen Job in Aussicht."

„Dann sieht man sich wohl nicht so schnell", lächelte Spike müde. Zigarettenasche fiel auf den Teppichboden.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Mh."

Schweigen entstand.

Lindsey stopfte den letzten Pullover in seine Tasche.

„Danke", sagte er unvermindert.

„Wofür?" Spike runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Kopf ist jetzt klarer."

„Du musstest nur mal alles auskotzen", grinste der blonde Vampir.

Der andere Mann lachte. „Ja. Ja. - Und was machst du?"

Die Antwort war ein Schulterzucken.

„Ich hatte schon mit tausenden von Vampiren zu tun, aber keiner ... ist so wie du", stellte er nachdenklich fest. Sie hielten Augenkontakt. „Geh ins Caritas. In LA. Frag nach Lorne und bestell ihm meine Grüße. Er wird dir helfen - mit deiner Seele."

Lindsey nahm seine Tasche an sich. Er schaute den Vampir ein letztes Mal, grinste und verschwand.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Ende


End file.
